While the Flow Cytometry Laboratory functions as a core for the scientific mission of the laboratories located within the NIA Intramural Research Program in Baltimore, several investigators, laboratory groups, or projects accounts for a significant portion of FY2008 resources. Usage by the Laboratory of Immunology (LI; Taub, Weng, Sen) varies between 40-60% of sorting and 50-70% of non-sorting (analytical) capacities, focusing on human and animal (mouse) models of immune status, immunoregulation, immunosuppression, and their relation to development and aging. Other supported projects involve those from the Laboratory of Cardiovascular Sciences (LCS: Boheler, ES cells and cardiomyocte differentiation; Xiao, reporter gene expression), Laboratory of Genetics (LG: Ko, patterns of ES development), Laboratory of Neuroscience (LNS: Mattson, reporter gene expression in neural stem cells and neurogenesis), Laboratory of Clinical Investigation (Bernier), Laboratory of Molecular Gerontology (LMG: Gearhart, antibody diversity and somatic hypermuations), and Laboratory of Cellular and Molecular Biology (LCMB; Evans; functional analysis of reactive oxygen species). While the lab does not require coauthorship on all publications for which we generate data, the following list, in addition to the bibliography below, documents publications from the IRP that include contributions from our core for this reporting period.[unreadable] [unreadable] 1) Dawson HD, Collins G, Pyle R, Key M, Taub DD. (2008). The retinoic acid receptor-alpha mediates human T-cell activation and Th2 cytokine and chemokine production. BMC Immunol 9:16.[unreadable] 2) Dixit, VD, Yang Y, Sun Y, Weeraratna AT, Youm YH, Smith RG, Taub DD. (2007). Ghrelin promotes thymopoiesis during aging. J Clin Invest 117:2778-90.[unreadable] 3) Heltemes-Harris LM, Gearhart PJ, Ghosh P, Longo DL. (2008). Activation-induced deaminase mediated class switch recombination is blocked by anti-IgM signaling in a phosphatidyl-insotitol 3-kinase dependent fashion. Mol. Immunol 45:1799-06.[unreadable] 4) Hill JW, Hu JJ, Evans MK. (2008). OGG1 is degraded by calpain following oxidative stress and cisplatin exposure DNA Repair 7:648-654.[unreadable] 5) Hossain MZ, Yu Q, Xu M, Sen JM. (2008). ICAT expression disrupts beta-catenin-TCF interactions and impairs survival of thymocytes and activated mature T cells. Int Immunol 20:925-35.[unreadable] 6) Kleawsongkram J, Yang Y, Golech S, Katz J, Kaestner KH, Weng NP. (2007). Krupple-like factor 4 regulates B cell number and activation-induced b cell proliferation. J Immuunol 179:4679-4684.[unreadable] 7) Lathia JD, Patton B, Eckley DM, Magnus T, Mughal MR, Sasaki T, Caldwell MA, Rao MS, Mattson MP, French-Constant C. (2007). Patterns of extracellular matrix/intergriin expression in the embryonic ventricular zone of the CNS J Comparative Neurology 505:630-643.[unreadable] 8) Martomo SA, Saribasak H, Yokoi M, Hanaoka F, Gearhart PJ. (2008). Re-evaluation of the role of DNA polymerae theta in somatic hypermutation of immunoglobulin genes DNA Repair 7:1603-8.[unreadable] 9) Yang Y, An J, Weng NP. (2008). Telomerase is involved in IL-7-mediated differential survival of naive and memory CD4+ T cells. J Immunol 180:3775-81.[unreadable] 10) Yu Q, Quinn WJ 3rd, Salay T, Crowley JE, Cancro MP, Sen JM. (2008). Role of beta-catenin in B cell development and function. J Immunol 181:3777-83.[unreadable] 11) Xu M, Yu Q, Subrahmanyam R, Difilippantonio MJ, Ried T, Sen JM. (2008). Beta-catenin expression results in p53-independent DNA damage and oncogene-induced senescence in prelymphomagenic thymocytes in vivo. Mol Cell Biol 28:1713-23.